Hair Gel and Masks
by Psychopathic Light
Summary: When Beast Boy and Cyborg devise a plan to steal Robin's hair gel and masks, chaos will ensure. One-shot.


**AN: Well this is my first fanfic! I guess it's a bit short, and if any characters are OOC, I apologize. Though I hope I get no flames and instead get contrastive criticizes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans character nor do I own the type of hair gel Robin uses.**

* * *

Beast Boy was bored. More bored than the time when the team had gotten into a big fight and nobody would talk to anybody. So he decided to annoy somebody. But who to annoy? Not Starfire, she could easily beat him up. Not Cyborg, he might use his Sonic Canon to destroy Beast Boy. And Raven could just throw him out the window. He could annoy Robin! Sure he could get extra training, but this would be worth it. And so Beast Boy went to Robin's room and what he found surprised him... Instead of Robin in the room he found Starfire...

"Star what are you doing in Robin's Room," Beast Boy asked a little weirded out.

"It is my turn to do laundry, and I was simply putting the clothes in the Room of Robin. How come you are in Friend Robin's room, Friend Beast Boy?"

"Uhmmmm..." Beast Boy stuttered. "I came to check if Robin was training, again."

"Oh, Friend Robin had said to me he would be going to do the training", Starfire happily replied.

"Oh, thanks Star! Lets go to the Common Room and eat breakfast."

"Yes Friend Beast Boy, let us commence with the break of fast!"

Starfire ran out of Robin's Room, leaving the rest of his clothes on his bed, and into the Common Room. Beast Boy ran into the Common Room to see Cyborg playing video games on one player mode, Raven reading a book, and Starfire telling them both good morning. He walked up to Cyborg and told him that today they should play a prank on Robin to annoy him. Cyborg smirked and nodded. They both left the Common Room telling Starfire and Raven they would be cooking breakfast. Both girls nodded. And off into the kitchen went Cyborg and Beast Boy to discuss their plan.

"So what do you have in mind Green Stain?", Cyborg asked wondering what the Green Stain had in mind.

"I really don't know", Beast Boy said putting a finger to his mouth.

"You really don't know", Cyborg said while facepalming.

"I got it! We could take all of Robin's hair gel and mask", Beast Boy said with a "light bulb" above his head.

Cyborg was speechless. "The brainless green thing thought of that... It's brilliant!"

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a high five and they quickly started working on the rest of the plan.

* * *

Robin looked at what he had to do today.

1. Get ready for Training  
2. Train  
3. BreakFast  
4. Train  
5. Search for Slade  
6. Lunch  
7. Dinner  
8. Sleep

He was almost done with the second one. He quickly finished his training, took a shower, and entered the Common Room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg cooking breakfast, Starfire was watching a cooking show, and Raven reading a book. He entered the kitchen to see what Cyborg and Beast Boy were cooking for breakfast. Cyborg was cooking some bacon and eggs. Beast Boy was cooking some tofu bacon and tofu eggs. Like always.

"Good Morning, Robin!" Cyborg said trying to hide his big smirk.

"Good Morning, Cyborg," Robin greeted back.

"So dude are you eating tofu or meat?" Beast Boy asked.

"Meat," he simply replied.

"Hey Rob, I have a idea for training. Instead of using a mask, you could use a blindfold. Without a mask underneath," Cyborg told him.

"Thats a good idea Cy. I'll try it in training after breakfast," Robin exclaimed as he went to join Starfire on the couch.

In the kitchen Beast Boy and Cyborg were high fiving each other and giggling.

* * *

**Later in the day...**

Everyone was busy doing what they always did in the afternoon. Raven reading, Starfire trying to cook, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. It was all interrupted when they heard a girlish scream.

"What was that?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"I do not know Friend Raven, but that was just plain freaky," Starfire's eyes were wide.

"It might be Robin, since he's the only one not here," Beast Boy told them, trying to contain himself from laughing.

"Yeah Green Stain might be right," Cyborg said trying not to laugh.

"Since when was Beast Boy ever right?" Raven questioned.

"Hey that was mean Raven and you know it", Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

Raven just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady", Beast Boy playfully ordered.

"...I think I already have a father", Raven slapped Beast Boy.

"Friends let us just go and see where that scream is com-", Starfire began but she was cut off by another girlish scream and Robin running in... with no mask or hair gel.

"S-Starfire where are my masks and my bottle of hair gel", he asked desperately.

"I do not know Friend Robin", Starfire said, thinking.

By this time Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the ground laughing. And Raven had a tiny smile on her face. Starfire picked Robin up and started shaking him.

"Friend Robin what is wrong, you are being very freaky", Starfire was freaked out by now. It was just hair gel and a mask, wasn't it?

"My eyes are burning. I feel the sun burning them", Robin ran out of the room. He ran into a secret room and scanned his hand on the scanner. The scanner turned green and the door opened. He then ran to a chest and opened it to find bottles of gel and masks. He picked up 50 masks and 2 bottles of hair gel. He locked the door and ran into his room. He quickly spiked up his hair and put his mask on.

"Thats better", he sighed.

* * *

**AN: I know this needs work and Robin was a little too OOC so I'm very sorry!**


End file.
